


betty

by hordescum11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hordescum11/pseuds/hordescum11
Summary: Catra messed up and now wants to make it up.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if someone already did it, but I really wanted to do a fanfic with a song of Taylor Swift and Catradora. I mean, there's a lot of songs that can fit with this ship, but I chose "betty".
> 
> If you like it, (maybe) I'll do another one, but in another perspective.
> 
> Btw, english it's not my first language, so if there're any mistakes, forgive me.
> 
> -

Catra checked her cell phone one last time before entering the party, opening the conversation with her to make sure whether it had been answered.

_"Hey Adora..._

_I'm here on your doorstep..._

  
_I planned it out for weeks now but it's finally sinkin' in._  
_this is the last time I can dream about what happens when you see my face again_

_the only thing I wanna do is make it up to you..._

_Adora?"_

  
She growled low, frustrated that she didn't have an answer and needed to act in the most dramatic way possible - even if it wasn't such a big drama, she was just entering her party. _At least you had warned, right?_ There was no reason for Adora to be so surprised by her presence there. She put her cell phone back in her jacket pocket, then her gaze went back to the huge house in front of her, with lights and a sound that was not so loud outside.

 _What if she kicked me out of the party? What if she ignored me? What if she told me to get screwed in front of everyone? Or, if by some miracle, just invite me to the back, in the garden, and let me say everything that was in my chest?_ All these doubts have been carried on for weeks, from the moment they disagreed, but that has been left aside until the present moment. Catra knew she had screwed up (again), but she didn't think this would be the last straw for the blonde.

  
Upon entering the house, she kept her hands in her pockets, trying to be as discreet as possible, and to her delight, no one paid any attention to her. Everyone seemed too entertained with their conversations, drinks, even dancing, to realize that the _ex-best friend of the birthday girl_ was there.  
She scanned the place, looking for the reason for being there. Her expression might have been intact, as if she were even bored to be there, but in the inside, all the anxiety she felt was manifesting loudly. Her palms were sweating cold, her heart was accompanying the beat of the music, louder and louder. When she finally found her, it was as if she couldn't breathe. For a moment, everything seemed to be in slow motion, with a focus on the laughing of the female figure. Without realizing it, her mouth curved in a shy smile. _How I missed that smile_ ... And the laughs they gave together.

  
And then, that same frivolous expression on Adora's face faded as soon as she made eye contact with her. Catra blinked quickly, feeling a slight tingle at the back of her neck, as she managed to keep her countenance as neutral as possible. It didn't take long for her little friends - Bow and Glimmer - to also turn their eyes on the cat, casting judging looks and already turning their speech back to the blonde. The cat could even imagine what they were talking about ...

_I can't believe she came!_

_Are you going to be okay, Adora? Do you want us to kick her out?_

_I'm going to break her face!_

_Calm down, Glimmer ..._

_  
_ There was little left to Catra roll her eyes, hating all that little theater of _great friends_ that they were always playing. Catra was also a good friend, _I mean_ , now she was. Before ... It was complicated. She hadn't done it on purpose, and that was exactly why she was insisting so much on talking to Adora, she wanted to work things out. An apology for everything she did, and maybe, if she took it back...

She shook her head sideways quickly.

 _No_ , just an apology would be enough. Don't blur.

To her surprise - not so much - the taller looked at her again and nodded before walking away from her friends and going to the back of the house. Catra's ears went up, and without delay, the brunette went after her ex, trying to control her steps, so she didn't look so anxious (and desperate).

  
The back of the house led to a small garden, not having much else there other than bush. Before, there was a huge tree, it was even majestic, with a swing hanging from one of its branches. She had many stories with the blonde on that swing, both playing and talking, but this was not the time to remember all of them (especially the one that resulted in the end of the poor tree).  
  
"What do you want, Catra?"  
  
Adora asked with her arms crossed, not hiding being suspicious and even defensive.

_And could you judge her? After what you did..._

  
" _Wow_ , easy ... I came here in peace, okay?" Catra raised her hands in surrender, using a more playful tone of voice, with a smile in the same way, but that was slowly dying.

  
Adora's look made it clear that she was not there for games, not even small talk to break the bad weather. Catra took a deep breath, turning her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

  
"Okay, _fine_ ... Let's get over with this." She murmured, unable to sustain eye contact with Adora. Her gaze wandered the dull garden. "When I sent those messages ... I was serious. I ..." She paused, not imagining that it would be so difficult to put her feelings out (even if it wasn't all of them). "I'm sorry. For everything. Everything I did, what I failed to do, I ... I know what I did was wrong, maybe the worst thing anyone could have done to you, but..."

Out of curiosity, she let her gaze focus for a moment on the other's face, not finding her friend from before there. She was still too serious, cold. _You are not doing enough_. She swallowed, continuing.

"Look, you don't have to take me back, okay? I just want to clear things up ..."

  
"That's all?" She interrupted, not looking very impressed.

  
It was even insulting to see her do that, since anyone who knew Catra would know that apologies were not really her thing. But every time she felt like being angry with Adora, she remembered who was wrong in that whole story ... And she backed away quickly.

  
She shrugged, uncertain.

  
"Yeah, I think so."

  
She stood there, looking down, waiting for more words from the birthday girl. _Should I prepare for the polite request to leave? Most likely._ At least she could cross out a name on her _apology-list_. _Was Scorpia awake? I also needed to talk to her about it_. She interrupted her thoughts when she heard the sound of the grass being crushed by Adora's shoes, turning her gaze quickly to the other.

  
_Adora?_

"Okay ... I forgive you." Her voice was gentle, low. "You can stay if you want."

  
_Whoa_. Being forgiven and still being invited at the last minute to the party? It looked like the game had turned and was at a great advantage now. Who knew that apologizing could give so many good rewards? Okay, _actually,_ it would be better if she didn't have to do it. _So. Much. Better_. But, hey, at least she was trying.

  
The idea of staying for the party seemed... Wrong. Not only for being frowned upon by Adora's friends, but also for another reason. Something that was stuck in her throat and that, like it or not, was related to her big mistake.

  
"Adora." In a firmer voice, Catra held the blonde's wrist. "If I stay, will we stay the same? If so, I don't know if I'm going to make it."

She looked confused, but at the same time, she seemed to understand what Catra meant. It was as if she were in denial, discredited that that possibility could exist.

"What are you talking about, Catra?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm very happy that you forgave me, but ..." She searched for air, just as she looked for courage. _Come on, Catra, you've come this far. What does it cost to screw up talking about your feelings? Ugh._ "If I stay at the party, are we going to do all over again? Will you kiss me? Are you going to kiss me in front of your friends? Will love me?"

  
Okay, that last part was _not_ supposed to come out. She gave a weak laugh, not sure if she was trying to drown out the seriousness of her last question or if she just started freaking out. With a lower voice, even weak, she added:

  
"I'm only seventeen, I don't know anything, but I know I miss you..."

Adora seemed to have broken. Her eyes were still focused on the cat girl, but her eyes were wide, just as her mouth was slightly open. Jaw dropped? _Damn it, Catra,_ you just lost it again.

  
Catra released Adora's wrist quickly, taking a step back.

  
"Forget it."

  
Before she could even turn around and leave, she felt Adora's hand on her wrist.

  
" _Wait!_ You didn't even hear my answer ..."

  
Catra raised an eyebrow, not liking the direction of that conversation. She returned to the place where she was before slowly, trying to read the blonde's expressions, without success.

  
"Okay ... But if you're going to reject me, be quick." She asked rather harshly, just not crossing her arms because Adora was holding her wrist.

The blonde's hand left her wrist to hold her hand, and it didn't take long for the other hand to do the same. Catra's heart started racing again, and her gaze went to the tallest woman's face, looking for confirmation that this was not a dream, it was reality.

  
Adora opened her mouth, but before she could let any words out, someone opened the back door, and her hands were released quickly.

  
" _There she is!"_ Someone announced in a loud, cheerful tone, holding a huge cake with both hands.

  
The garden was suddenly small, with all the guests making a circle to sing "Congratulations". Bow and Glimmer took the seats next to Adora, while Catra disappeared among the guests. Nobody seemed to care about her presence, not even those who had frowned at her before, but a nuisance still existed and grew in the brunette. The way her hands were released, quickly, putting her in the place of secrecy again shook her head.

  
She swallowed, blinking quickly to hide her tears that decided to appear randomly, wondering whether to leave. She ended up deciding that it was better not to be there, that she couldn't bear to watch it all happen again, and started to make her way among the guests.


	2. Chapter 2

"Catra!"

  
She stopped, now feeling the stares in herself, preferring to ignore them as she spun on her heels until the owner of the voice came into view.

  
"Come here." Adora nodded, showing a shy smile.

Her friends didn't seem very happy, but they weren't saying much ... _Good sign?_

  
Catra walked until she was beside the birthday girl, feeling Adora's hand holding yours, and then blowing out the candles. The guests cheered, and whoever held the cake complained about its weight and went into the house, probably to remove the candles and cut some pieces.

  
Slowly, the side conversations started again, some people going into the kitchen too, while others seemed to have enjoyed that part of the house.

  
"Want to know what my wish was?" Adora asked randomly.

  
The brunette raised an eyebrow, turning her gaze to the tallest.

  
"No? If you tell me, it won't happen, silly." She grimaced, finding that knowledge quite obvious.

  
"Well, _theoretically_ ..." She released the cat's hand again, placing it on her shoulders and bringing her closer. "My wish has already been fulfilled. But since you don't want to know what it was, we can see who's going to get the first piece ... That if they haven't already eaten it." She made a brief grimace, looking ahead, as if she could see what was happening in the kitchen, but gave up in a short time.

  
"Hm ... Okay. It looks like a good plan ..." Catra agreed, as she discreetly put her arm around Adora's waist, starting to walk with her to the kitchen. "I can't wait to see Sparkles' face when you don't give her the piece." She opened an amused smile.

  
"And how do you know it's not for her?" It was Adora's turn to raise an eyebrow, a short smile on her lips.

  
"I don't know, but I was waiting for you to consider my suggestion ... Just to see her reaction. It's going to be pretty funny."

  
Adora laughed quietly, shaking her head sideways. _Ah! How Catra missed that_ ... It felt like years had passed since the last time she made the blonde smile, laugh ... At the same time, it felt like they had never parted. The dynamics of the two were simply very good. So what if Adora doesn't kiss her in front of everyone? Or never kiss her again? At least they could maintain a friendship and ...

  
Catra felt a kiss being placed on her head, and her face heated up. In an attempt to disguise it, she turned to the opposite side.

"Catra, are you flushed?" The blonde's tone of voice was amusing, her arm getting firmer around her.

"Of course not! _Shut up_. That's _not_ because of you ..."

"Doesn't mean that you like me?" Catra wasn't looking, but she _knew_ exactly what Adora's look was for you. That stupid smirk.

  
"I did _not_ say that!" She replied, trying to free herself to walk away, but failed. The blonde was quicker and hugged her with some strength, letting out a few laughs as the brunette struggled to break contact. "Let me go!"

  
The little fight lasted a short time, since eventually, Catra also started to laugh. _How could she be so silly? I couldn't believe there was a girl like Adora in this world._ Gradually, the surrounding arms loosened, and they stopped in a corridor that led to the kitchen at the end. She didn't know who had pulled whom, but Catra had her back against the wall, the space between the two being small. The laughter stopped, leaving only a trace of a smile (on both of them). Adora's hands went to the catgirl's waist, giving her a slight shiver.

"I missed you too." She murmured, letting her forehead touch Catra's.

  
Catra closed her eyes, enjoying the brief moment of peace between the two. Even if it didn't mean that the feelings were mutual, it was still worth it. It was _all_ worth it.

"And I want to kiss you again ... Kiss in front of my friends ... And love you. If you let me."

  
She opened her eyes quickly, looking into the face of her best childhood friend, looking for any sign that those words weren't true. Any sign that was a cruel joke, anything that belied it all.

  
"You are such an idiot ..." She murmured, slowly letting a smile appear on her lips.

Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's neck, breaking the short distance between their faces to kiss her as she had been wanting to do since the moment she first saw her at that party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it! I hope you have liked it ♥


End file.
